Visions
by BlinksChick182
Summary: Hiei has been having disturbing, vivid dreams lately. When Kurama becomes the focus of one Hiei is compelled to protect him, but could there be more to these dreams than Hiei imagined? Rated T for possible later chapters. Hiei Kurama pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to first see if anyone liked it so I would know to continue it or not.Uh yeah so please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. I only own the 25 cents in my pocket, which technically isn't even mine since I found it on the floor.

* * *

**CH. 1- Introduction**

It was late into the night and Hiei stood alone on the outskirts of Mushiyori city. Hiei sighed knowing he was to be pulled into another one of Yusuke's missions.

Koenma has been very secretive about this particular mission and the thought troubled Hiei. This was the reason he was out so late he couldn't sleep. Lately he had been having disturbing dreams. He had shrugged them off at first, but recently they had become more vivid. He would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Of course he couldn't tell anyone about them, his pride wouldn't allow it.

Hiei yawned thinking about the most recent dream he had. This one disturbed him the most. It was about Kurama, his teammate. Since he had the dream a few nights ago he had been keeping a close eye on him. Although he would never admit it he considered Kurama his friend. Besides if something happened to him then he would be left with those two other idiot teammates of his.

As the dream replayed itself in his mind a feeling of dread washed over Hiei. Was Kurama alright? Hiei couldn't help himself he had to know. He took one last look at the darkened city before heading off to Kurama's house.

Hiei stood outside Kurama's window and lifted it open. "Stupid fox, he's going to get himself killed." Leaving his window unlocked was nothing new to Kurama. He was always trusting of people, and Hiei knew this would be his downfall. Hiei stepped into his room and instinctively his gaze fell upon Kurama's sleeping form. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was fine.

Although, Hiei couldn't shake this ominous feeling that had come over him. He decided to stay for awhile, at least until sunrise and then leave before Kurama woke up. He walked over to Kurama's desk and sat down, his eyes locked on him the whole time. A streak of the moon's light shone down upon Kurama's face and Hiei couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. His eyes stayed fixated on him until ,exhausted he fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so there's the introduction to the story. I'm sorry it was so short but like I said review if you liked it and I'll add the next chapter. 


	2. Hiei's Dream

Ok I put chapter 2 up. I was so happy I actually got reviews.

**Note:**Thankstothe people who reviwed. Keep them coming. Anda special thanks to Galactichitchhiker42 for helping me along the way with these. The three cheese omelet is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Hiei's Dream_

Kurama ran through the forest trying to outrun his assailant. As he got deeper into the forest the thick branches of the trees blocked out all sunlight. This was good since it gave him an opportunity to slow down and catch his breath. He was cloaked in the darkness, but his pursuer was also. He navigated through the dark listening for signs of who was following him. Hearing nothing he cautiously continued.

After awhile he emerged into a clearing. He was caught off guard and temporarily blinded by the drastic change of light. While his eyes adjusted he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned around to see the face of his chaser a sword was plunged into his chest. "Hiei! Hiei! Wake up!" Kurama had been shaking Hiei, trying to wake him for the past few minutes. Hiei finally came out of sleep and glared up at Kurama. The dream had ended just where it always did. He never saw the face of who was chasing Kurama. If he hadn't been woken would he have seen who it was this time?

"What are you doing here"

Hiei tried to respond but couldn't find his voice. He was trembling from his dream and hated it. Why did Kurama affect him like this?

"Hiei, you look terrible. Let me get you a glass of water"

As Kurama left the room Hiei looked over at his clock. It was 7:30. He had been there the whole night. Kurama returned holding a glass of water.

"Here drink this"

Hiei took the glass from him, but had no intention of drinking it. Kurama's eyes looked into his with concern.

"Hiei, are you going to tell me why you're here now"

Hiei hesitated for a moment. He definitely couldn't tell Kurama the real reason why he was there.

"I couldn't remember where we were meeting Koenma today"

He knew this was a stupid lie but he couldn't think of anything else to say on the spot.

"Oh at Yusuke's. I'm interested in knowing what our mission will be. Koenma hasn't really mentioned much about it. You feel asleep. Have you been here long"

"Hn. Too long"

Kurama didn't know what he meant by this, but he knew better than to push the subject. Even though he was curious he also steered clear from asking any questions about Hiei's appearance after he had woken him up, so he changed the subject. "We still have a few hours before we need to go. Would you like some breakfast?" "Hn"  
Kurama was used to Hiei responding in this way. He decided to make breakfast anyway and if Hiei wanted any then he would have it. He was just about to go to the kitchen when he realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Uh maybe I should change first"  
He saw Hiei staring at him and he blushed, but lightly enough so that Hiei wouldn't notice. He quickly threw on some clothes.

"Ok let's head downstairs"

He walked out of his room with Hiei following behind him. Kurama looked into the refrigerator deciding what to make.

"Hm let's see…how about a three cheese omelet?"

Hiei didn't respond, so Kurama took that as a yes. He took all the ingredients out and started to make it. When he had finished he handed a plate to Hiei who had been sitting at the kitchen table. Kurama tried to think of some small talk, but decided against it seeing that Hiei didn't look like he wanted to talk. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. While they ate in silence Kurama noticed that every so often Hiei would steal a look at him. He found it strange that he didn't mind this at all.  
A few hours later they both left for Yusuke's house to learn their mission.


	3. Secrets?

Well I finally posted the next chapter. Sorry I took so long but I've been going crazy with school and I just took the SAT yesterday so I haven't had much time. I tried the best I could with this chapter but it was hard since I needed to explain what their whole mission was. I'm hoping to build upon Hiei and Kurama's relationship in the next chapter so look out for that. Oh and as usual please review so I know that people are still interested in my story.

* * *

_Secrets?_

Hiei and Kurama walked the few blocks to Yusuke's house in awkward silence. Kurama's mind was filled with thoughts of why Hiei had been acting so strange. He desperately wanted to ask him questions, but decided it would have to wait until after they had gotten their assignment. They walked up to Yusuke's front door and instantly heard Kuwabara's distinct voice. It was obvious that some sort of argument was going on. Kurama sighed and rang the doorbell. The arguing voices stopped and footsteps could be heard making their way to the door. The door creaked open and there stood Yusuke looking out of breath.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Kuwabara and I are just waiting for Koenma to get here."

As Yusuke led his teammates into his house they noticed the floor was littered with empty beer bottles and other trash. Hiei wondered how he could live like this. If it was him he would have left long ago. Kuwabara greeted them as they walked into the living room.

"Yo guys. What's up?" Kurama decided to ask the obvious question.

"I heard some arguing. Is everything alright"

Yusuke and Kuwabara briefly looked at each other, and Kurama noticed Yusuke discretely shook his head at Kuwabara as if to say"Don't answer that"As curious as he was, Kurama, not being one to pry changed the subject.

"So, has anyone heard anything from Koenma"

"Nope. Not a damn thing." Yusuke said looking angry.

Kurama sighed looking at his watch.

"Shouldn't he be here by now"

"He's probably making us wait on purpose. You know, like trying to build up our anticipation so we'll go along with this no matter how crazy it is. Jeez, he's almost as dumb as you Kuwabara"

"Hey man shut up!" His voice was growing loud, a sign he was pissed off.

"I'd like to see you make me." Yusuke shot back.

With that last sentence Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke. Both boys hit the floor with a thud. They scrambled around on the floor each trying to get a good punch on the other. Hiei and Kurama just stood there and watched the show.

"This is ridiculous. I'm surrounded by idiots"

Kurama nodded his sight never wavering from his two friends. The scuffle was broken up only after the doorbell rang. Yusuke jumped up. He had a small cut above his left eye that was dripping blood down into it. With one swift motion he wiped the blood away.

"Finally"

He bounded over to the front door. Hiei heard the muffled sound of Yusuke and Koenma's voices. The sound of bottles being kicked out of the way was a clear indication that they were headed towards them.

"I don't know Yusuke, I haven't really noticed it--" Koenma was cut off when he realized that the gang was standing in front of him. "Uh yeah…well everyone is here so I guess I should start." Koenma said uncomfortably while he stared at the floor.

"Yeah hurry up! We've been waiting forever." Kuwabara yelled growing impatient.

"Ok then…where should I begin? Hm I assume you've all heard about the recent chain of kidnappings around here lately"

"Yes of course. The news has been following it all week." Kurama stated calmly.

"Hmph. I'm not surprised. Human world has a way of interfering in these matters. They're going to give me an ulcer one day because now I have to work twice as hard to cover this up"

The four boys stared in awe at Koenma as he ranted on some more about human world and continued to get more and more off topic.

" Yo Koenma can we just get on with the mission?" Yusuke said growing exasperated.

"Oh sorry. Anyway a man named Masato is behind all of this. Apparently, he is able to use telepathy to tap into people's minds and get them to do whatever he wants."

"So all we have to do is find this guy and"

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy Yusuke. The place in demon world where he's living is heavily guarded with various psychological traps, so getting to him will be difficult."

"Yeah well we can handle it." Yusuke said becoming overly confident. "I hope so." Koenma mumbled to himself barely audible.

"So when do we leave?" Kuwabara asked. "As soon as possible. Tomorrow morning should be good"

"Ok then. Is there anything else we should now?" Kurama asked still letting everything sink in. "No. I think that covers it. I should get back to Spirit world now to make sure everything is set for tomorrow."

While Yusuke saw him out Kurama suggested that they all go home to prepare for the task ahead. They said goodbye to Yusuke and left.

"Hiei, um…are you going to come home with me or"

"No." Hiei snapped cutting him off.

Kurama was taken aback by this. He didn't expect Hiei to get so defensive. What was up with him lately? He was concerned about him so he decided to ask him if everything was alright. He looked to his left and realized that Hiei was gone.

"Where did he go?" Kurama asked no one in particular. It wasn't unusual for Hiei to go off on his own so Kurama continued home and figured that his question would have to wait until tomorrow.


	4. Lost

Well here's chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. I tried to build on Hiei and Kurama's relationship for this one. As usual please review cause it's my motivation for this. Also if you have any ideas for my story I'd love to hear it.

_

* * *

_

_Lost_

The sound of Kurama's alarm clock startled him out of his sleep. A sliver of sunlight fell on his face as he reached to turn it off. He quickly got dressed and gathered up the few things he decided to bring with him. The night before it had been hard for him to decide what to pack since he didn't know how long he would be in demon world. He hoped the case would be put to an end fast. He had explained to his mother yesterday that he would be going on a school trip and he would call her as often as he could. Kurama didn't like lying to his mom but he obviously couldn't tell her the truth. He scribbled a quick goodbye note to her and left the house.

The gang had agreed to meet a few miles from town to open the portal to demon world. As Kurama neared their meeting pointhenoticed that all of his teammates were already there, except Hiei.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said when he was in earshot.

"Hello Yusuke. Are we just waiting for Hiei now"

"I guess, but I thought he was with you"

"No. I haven't seen him since we left your house yesterday. I wonder where he could be"

"Knowing shorty, Kuwabara spoke for the first time, he's probably off doing-

"Doing what?" A familiar yet cold voice asked from behind them.

The team turned around to come face to face with Hiei.

"Well it's about time you got here. What took you so long"

"That's none of your concern." Hiei coolly answered Kuwabara's question.

"Whatever"

Seeing a possible fight brewing between his two teammates Kurama intervened.

"Well since we're all here should we proceed"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with"

Once the gang had opened the portal they continued into demon world. Upon arriving everything seemed normal, so they continued. After a while Yusuke stopped.

"Do you guys notice anything strange"

"No. I don't notice anything." Kuwabara answered.

"Exactly. Shouldn't we have been attacked by demons by now"

"Yusuke's right. We should have at least seen someone by now." Kurama stated.

"Who's complaining? It makes things easier for us." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess he has a point. Let's keep going"

They walked for hours looking for Masato's hideout with no success. Eventually the sun started to set casting a red-orange glow on demon world.

"Jeez. It's getting dark already and we're no closer to finding this guy. Maybe we should split up and see what we can find that way." Yusuke suggested.

"Ok. That sounds good, but we should go in pairs for safety." Kurama recommended.

"I'll go with Kurama." Hiei abruptly chimed in, catching Kurama off guard.

"Oh um ok then"

Yusuke shot Kuwabara a quick glance.

"Well looks like I'm stuck with Kuwabara." Yusuke joked.

"Ha ha very funny Urameshi. Let's go."

The four boys headed off . Yusuke and Kuwabara to the east, and Hiei and Kurama to the west. About an hour later the sun had completely set and rain had started to pour onto Hiei's and Kurama's heads.

"We should find somewhere to go to get out of this rain." Kurama suggested to Hiei.

"Where? There's nothing around here but trees"

"We're bound to find something eventually if we keep moving"

Sure enough about ten minutes later they came upon a small waterfall and what looked like the opening of a cave behind it.

"Look Hiei, over there! Head for that cave"

They ran towards the cave and entered it just as a flash of lightning broke out. For a brief second it illuminated the boy's new haven. For what Kurama could make out it looked completely dry except for a few puddles which he assumed were a result of the waterfall. After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he navigated to one side of the cave avoiding stepping in the puddles.

"I hope Yusuke and Kuwabara come across us soon because I have no clue where we are." Kurama admitted.

When Hiei didn't say anything Kurama looked at him and was surprised that he wore an uneasy expression. Seeing this reminded him of how Hiei had been acting the past few days and he figured he would try to find out what was troubling him.

"Hiei is everything ok?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Hiei snapped.

Kurama flinched. He was not expecting that.

"I'm just concerned about you and I wanted-

"Just leave me alone." Hiei half yelled at him.

"Why are you acting like this towards me"

Hiei looked directly into Kurama's eyes. His eyes, Kurama noticed, showed mostly anger but there was another emotion in there that he couldn't place.

"You really want to know why?" Hiei questioned, his voice growing loud with rage.

"Yes Hiei I do"

"Because I like you!"

* * *

Ok I guess I'll end it here for the suspense or whatever. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
